


Emotions

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Emotions

Emotions are a liability. 

They cause insanity. 

They make you volatile. 

And it raises bile.

Emotions are weak,

Stopping you from reaching your peak.

But they are what makes you human.

And help you tell puns.

They feel these emotions.

And it strengthens their notions.


End file.
